Dangerous Love
by fioleeforeva
Summary: "I can take her to my place now and kill her; if I can't have her, no one can!" Gumball wants to kill his ex Fionna. Marshall Lee intervenes, and messed up stuff happens. Basically: Pierce the Veil meet Adventure Time! Marshall lee will be Vic Fuentes. Fionna will be his loving fan. My FIRST ever story!
1. 1 Disasterology

**Hey everybody! This is my FIRST story ever, so please review and tell me what you think about my story!**

**I don't own Adventure Time or Pierce The Veil. ;( wish I did though...**

* * *

_"I laid down, I drank the poison and I passed the fuck out, now let me tell you 'bout the good life…" _His voice was sweet and made me melt. But there was only one problem; I had never met this man. Nor had he met me. I was nothing but a fan. But tomorrow I was seeing him in a concert; Technically, I'm seeing Pierce The Veil. But I was determined...by glob he would know my name for sure.  
"Fionna!" I groaned and sat up.  
"Stop jizzing over Marshall." My sister Cake said, brushing her fur.  
"Shut up!" I punched her shoulder. I always loved her for knowing so much about what I was thinking.  
"Whatever. SO you excited about tomorrow?"  
I jumped up and nodded.  
"Geez. I asked you a question, not to proclaim your love."  
I rolled my eyes. She always teased me about being obsessed with Marshall. She is my cat sister and 29, with white fur and splotches of coffee colored fur here and there. She was my magic sister that could twist into anything she wants. Great for fighting bad guys. I sat next to her on the couch with my feet in her lap and flipped through my IPod. I had every Pierce The Veil song and Before Today EP. Even a little Isles and Glaciers. I closed my eyes and thought about tomorrow; Him holding out his hand for me to take and get on stage. Us, singing a duet, proclaiming our love for each other. Maybe something else? I just hoped it would be perfect.  
Oh, Sorry for not introducing myself. I'm Fionna the Human. Only 19.I have golden hair and sea–green eyes. I have a fair height at 5'7 and love to wrestle. Some people find it weird since I`m a girl and most girls in AAA do lame stuff like painting their nails and worse **(shudders)** put on make-up.  
-

I closed my eyes and bit my lip. I couldn't stop freaking out how sexy he was.  
"Ew. It's official." Cake looked grossed out.  
"What?" I opened my eyes.  
"You won't stop jizzing over him. You make me sick." She got up.  
"Mhm. Okay Mrs. Monochromicorn!" She turned and gave me a look. She was obsessed with Lord Mochro. She's never met him before, but we're going to see him in this coming PTV concert. Simple.  
"Screw you." I winked.  
"Love you too, sis." She went in the kitchen and I stayed gushing, (jizzing in Cake`s case) over Marshall.  
_**Ahhh! Tomorrow will be freaking BEAST! **__  
_The phone rang and the caller ID read: Gumball. I hated him. This was his 17th call this week. I rolled my eyes and unplugged my earphones so Disasterology could blare out loud. Someone knocked on the door and I sighed. "Who is it?"  
"Prince Gumball. Let me in."  
"No. Go die in a ditch!" I went in my room and slammed the door, muttering profanities under my breath.  
"Watch your language missy! I'm sick of those little creatures that try to burn our house down for using 'disturbing' language!" Cake knocked on my door. She hated Gumwad too. For cheating on me with almost all 1,903 friends on his Facebook. I could hear her screaming at Gumball to go away. I wanted to drown out everything. I laid across my bed and listened to the one guy who made everything better.  
_**"So I guess we'll never know! **_**_  
__I wanna tell her that I love her but, I just don't know.__  
(Just Don't)  
Oh, This Is Terrible.  
Oh, This is terrible.  
I wanna tell her that I love her that I love her but I just don't know.  
I just don't know.  
Oh this is terrible..."_**


	2. 2 Caraphernelia

I could hear Cake scream at Gumball to go. He just yelled back. "Shut up! I want Fionna, not you!"

I sighed and got up to open the door, fuming. "Fionna! I`m so-"

"Listen if you don`t freakin' go home right now, I will personally kill you by my own hands. I have less than 24 hours to get dressed up and meet my future husband and if you mess this up I swear to glob-," I shut my eyes.

He was shocked. I've never threatened anyone that wasn`t a monster. He looked down. His lavender eyes not making contact with mine and he walked off. I was still fuming when Cake ran out with a mace-shaped paw. "Where the hell is that jerk?!"

I took a breath. "Gone."

She snorted. "For now; But that will give me enough time to practice my swing." She pretended to hit Gumball. I shook my head and walked off.

I was having a closet rave when Cake walked in with cookie dough in her mouth. "Forget Gumball cookies are being baked."

"I already did. Cake, does this say...interesting?" I held up a ripped, grey low v-neck tank top and ripped black jeans.

"Sure. But you`ll look like everyone there."

I groaned.

"I mean...geez, girl just wear something casual. We have another day unti-"

"We have exactly 21 hours." I pointed out.

She rolled her eyes. "Okay freaking mother time.-"

"Fath-."

"I know what I sai-," She closed her eyes and breathed heavily. I loved playing stupid with her. "Anyways, just go to sleep. I'll help you in the morning."

I nodded and slouched in bed. How was she so calm?! Lord Monochromincorn was going to be there and she loved him. But then again she doesn't have pictures of him all over her wall. It was almost 8 and I just wanted to get to tomorrow. I figured sleep would get me there so I closed my eyes. Falling asleep to The New National Anthem, of course.

I just woke up and now I can`t go back to sleep. I rolled over and looked at BMO. "What time is it?"

BMO jumped on my bed. She went into clock mode; 7:52 A.M.

Cake somehow ate all my cookies. Even though I didn`t need them I still liked homemade cookies. The sun was heavy in the windows and I groaned as I leaned up. _**Ladies and Gentlemen I introduce the selfish machines...**_Glob, I frickin' loved that voice.

I went to the kitchen and ate a sandwich. I walked past Cake`s room and saw her passed out, catnip in hand. I smiled and went in. "Cake freakin' Chromicorn, wake the junk up!"

She jumped and threw the leaves at me, "Debauchery!" She screamed.

"The stuff..?" I was confused.  
"Oh, nevermind. What time is it?" She rubbed her eyes and yawned.

"Adventure time!" I looked at her, feeling the urge to go beat up something.

She looked at me questionably. "You want to go adventuring right now, knowing that the concert starts in less than 12 hours?"

I looked excited and stressed at the same time. "Yes! I need to relieve stress that I`m feeling right now, so when I see Marshall, I won`t faint."

Cake rolled out of bed, "Okay, Fi. Where to?"

"Let`s go fight with Flame Prince!" I exclaimed. Me and FP used to date, but unlike one jerk I will not mention right now, he didn`t dump me. We just decided that a human and a fire elemental were just not meant to be. So we`re good friends now.

"We gotta go FP! I`m going to a concert today later, and I have a lot of stuff to do." I fist bumped him. (I had Flambo cast the Fire-proof spell on the way to the Fire Kingdom.)

"Okay, wanna fight next week?" Flame Prince looked at me with a spark in his eye.

I jumped on Cake. "Sure."

"Are you going to that Pierce the Veil concert tonight?" FP questioned.

"Where else would I be going?" I looked down at him, Cake was ready to go.

He smiled. "Awesome! If you do get to meet the Vampire King himself, tell him the Flame Prince said hi. Have fun with Pierce the Veil!" He laughed.

I giggled as FP slowly vanished from view. "See ya later!" **_I seriously need to spend more time with my guy friends._**

We finally arrived at our treehouse. I jumped off my now shrinking sister and went into the shower. It was one o'clock and I was tired from fighting. I turned the shower knob to the hottest I could stand. I was thinking about how I was going to find my clothes, make myself look presentable, and pack what`s left of my bags in three hours.

I finally found what I was going to wear, my bags are packed with my clothes and necessities, and I am currently deciding whether or not to take my hat. If I didn`t take my hat then I would have to find some way to keep my hair from dragging on the floor. I just closed my eyes and took my hat and put some scissors in my bag. I was going to cut my hair once I got there. When I jumped down the ladder hole, Cake was there, passed out on the couch, snoring oh so loudly. "Yes, I'll marry you… No, why… Fionna… bridesmaid…" Cake must've been dreaming about her wedding with LM, because when I shook her awake, she scratched me. "OW! WHAT THE JUNK, CAKE?!" My hand was bleeding and it stung really badly. "YOU RUINED MY DREAM! I WAS THIS CLOSE TO KISSING LORD MONOCROMICORN!" She yelled at me angrily, showing me how close she was to being Lord's wife. "WAS IT SO BAD THAT YOU HAD TO SCRATCH ME?! YOU STUPID WANNABE CAT!" I screamed at her, storming off into my room and locking my door. "COME BACK DOWNSTAIRS, MISSY!" The sharp sting in my hand got worse and I felt tears prick the corners of my eyes. "NO! YOUR NOT MY MOTHER!" I heard Cake stomping up the ladder and I saw her crawl under the door. She steaming, but when she saw the tears in my eyes, her face softened immediately. "Oh, Fionna, I don't know what came over me! I'm so sorry! Let me fix it-" A resonating _smack!_ filled the room. Cake's face had a red mark on it, and my uninjured hand was red too and stinging. We both glared at each other, hate flowing off of me, while sadness streamed from her. After a minute, we both collapsed on the wooden floor, sobbing and holding each other. "I'm so sorry!" We both replied at the same time. "I didn't mean to scratch you, I was still in a sleep daze." Her tears now soaking my blue shirt. "I didn't mean to call you a stupid wannabe cat; I was just mad when you scratched me; it really hurt. I'm sorry for smacking you after you tried to help me. I was still in a rage." Cake wiped my tears away and stretched her hand into the bathroom and it came out with the first aid kit. After she bandaged my hand, we were ready to go. Cake still had a sad look in her eye.

I thought for a moment of what to do to make my sister look happier. "Cake go get some catnip for the ride."

Her pupils got really big at the thought of catnip. "Sweet babies!"

* * *

**Marshall`s POV:**

"Marshall wear freakin' underwear!" Mochro (Craig Owens) laughed.

I rolled my eyes. "Why are you gonna look at my junk all night?"

"No, I just don`t want the same incident to happen again..."

**A/N: There was a PTV concert and Vic`s pants fell down and he wasn`t wearing underwear and everyone behind him got flashed. I decided to put that in this story. Since Marshall Lee is Vic in my story, why shouldn`t some of Vic`s history be in this?**

"Fine..." I went back in the bathroom and pretended to move around. "Happy?"

"Yes."

We were done with everything and I was looking through my phone. I had a text message from that jerk Ashley. (Cara)

**I miss you soooo muchh (; I can`t wait to see you next week3 xxx**

Clearly, she doesn`t know I found out that she was cheating on me. I was hoping she`d get the message to go away when I stopped texting her back and answering her calls. My eyes turn red with anger.

"You okay there?" Jaime looked at me.

"Yeah. Just..." I looked down and tried to suppress my rage with an excuse. "Really excited. First time live at a beach you know?"

"I know..." He laughed.

I almost left when he called out, "Are you really wearing underwear?"

I stared at him. "W-What?"

"Marshall Lee, don`t lie." He laughed.

"We'll find out then." I shrugged.

_**Honestly I wasn't but...I wasn't meeting anyone special right?**_

* * *

_**Review my story please!**_


	3. 3 Hatred For a Guy You Don't Really Know

**Marshall`s POV: THE DAY BEFORE THE CONCERT**

"Why is the beach so dirty...?" I stepped over metal objects and lollipops and shook.

"It`s a beach. What do you expect?" Mike shrugged, looking at something else.

A few girls were sitting far from us talking in skimpy bikinis. Obviously they got Mike`s attention. "Really, nice girls..." He motioned to Jonny Craig to walk with him as they went over to the girls.

"Dear glob..." I mumbled, hoping my brother wasn't planning on screwing another random girl. We just got to New Jersey and we were beyond tired. **_Well, I was._**

"Tony I found turtle tracks!" His girlfriend called.

"No way freaking way!" He ran over with his girlfriend and they started whispering about what turtle left them behind.

"Well Marshall, looks like it's just you and me tonight." Jaime poked my back. I growled at him.

"Joking. Joking. Jeez... calm down. Enjoy the beach." He sat down and propped his feet up on a chair. He started playing his guitar and I took a breath and smiled. "Fine. Hey, you hungry?"

"Nope. Just wanna enjoy right now."

I shrugged and walked across the street to a café. I was in line when a guy shoved me. He was about a foot shorter than me, and was completely pink. He was glaring at me and it just set me off.

"You need something?" I growled, trying to suppress the part of me that wanted to rip him in half.

"Yeah, I want something. I want my girlfriend back, you bag of crap!" He spat at me. My eyes started to glow, not in the mood for this BS, I kicked his legs and kneed him in his guts.

"How dare you talk to the Vampire King like that! I don`t know of this girlfriend you had, but she probably left you for a good reason, considering what a prick you are." My eyes now dangerous, glowing red slits. I looked down at his pitiful form on the ground. He coughed.

"I swear to glob, I will kill you for taking my girl." I sighed, feeling exhausted from my day. I kicked him in his soft spot and floated off.

* * *

I was wandering around, looking at cool stuff, when I decided to head back to the bus. When I reached the bus, I saw that Mike and Lord Monochromicorn were heading out. "Where you guys going?" I asked.

"Hunting, we`re hungry." My eyes flashed red for a moment at the thought of blood. I always had the policy of 'Animal blood only', but I liked the thought of people blood every now and then. I knew I couldn`t go with them because I was on a diet. I can only eat the shade red. I`m training myself, so when I have a girlfriend, I wont suck her dry. Tony and his girlfriend left hours ago, for go-kart racing. Jaime left to go shopping to stock up on red stuff (He hates blood). I sighed.

"I guess I`m staying here." I said.

Mike looked at me worried. "OK. We should be back around midnight. Just try to relax"

I nodded and went in my bunk. I was beyond tired but my thoughts were interrupted when I recalled that guys words. How could I make a girl not want to be in love? It`s not really my fault. Maybe she finally saw what a big jerk he could be... I sighed and buried myself under covers. It was flaming during the day but cold at night. I couldn't help myself wonder...Was this girl going to be at the concert too?


	4. 4 Almost Dead

_**Fionna`s POV: THE CONCERT**_

_**Words I`ve heard so many times before, but those words don`t mean a thing…**_

_**Never meant a thing before you! **_

We had been at the concert for almost three hours and I couldn`t take my eyes off Marshall. I was singing along when someone grabbed my waist. "What the hell Cake?!" I leaned in to whisper in her ear.

She just smirked and launched me up front somehow past everyone. My stomach hit the stage, and Marshall saw me and he just smiled. I blushed down to my neck, seeing that the man of my dreams just looked at me. He floated over to me and held out his hand. I died inwardly of happiness and took his hand and was lifted up on stage. I felt so nervous but stayed cool. The song ended and he bowed to me. Then to the crowd he said, "Ladies and gentlemen, may I introduce Fionna the Human! The fearless protector of AAA!" The crowd went crazy. There were shouts of "We love you Fionna!" and "Fionna, you`re so hot!" I tried not to faint and started waving and smiling at everyone. Marshall gave me a mike. "Can`t believe the last human in AAA would show up at my concert. You wanna sing the last song with me?" He asked. I nodded. "Yes! I would love to!" He smirked. I fainted inwardly at how sexy he is. I watched him as he took his mike and yelled, "Alright everybody! Our fearsome adventuress has volunteered to sing the last song of the night with me!" I looked at Cake and smiled. She seemed content now that I was happy.

**Marshall`s POV**

I looked at how beautiful she was I felt my breath hitch. **_Oh glob… Just don`t focus on her and her sexy curves… and her gorgeous sea-green eyes… *smacks myself inwardly* Just think about the song… Just focus…_** I finally managed to stop thinking about her. I motioned to the others to go off stage and turned on the last song. I floated back over to her and whispered in her ear, "Follow my lead." She nodded slightly.

_She sits up high surrounded by the sun  
One million branches and she loves every one  
"Mom and dad, did you search for me?  
I've been up here so long I'm going crazy!"_

And as the sun went down we ended up on the ground  
I heard the train shake the windows  
You screamed over the sound  
And as we own this night  
I put your body to the test with mine  
This love was out of control  
3-2-1 where did it go?

I started floating around her, starting in a large circle, but slowly getting closer.__

Now don't be crazy  
Yes now of course you can stay here.  
Been in a touring band for going on ten years.  
"Big deal," she said, "I guess you're official."  
I only said it 'cause I know what it's like to feel

Burned out  
It gets you down,  
We've all been there sometimes  
But tonight I'll make you feel beautiful once again

And as the sun went down we ended up on the ground  
I heard the train shake the windows  
You screamed over the sound (over the sound)  
And as we own this night  
I put your body to the test with mine  
This love was out of control  
3-2-1 where did it go?

I was circling closer and closer till my body was touching hers. I could feel her lovely warmth radiating off of her and gave her one of my fanged-grins. I could hear her breath hitch, clearly effected by how close I was.__

If I were you, I'd put that away  
See, you're just wasted  
And thinking about the past again  
Darling you'll be okay

And she said,

I nodded at Fionna, cueing her in.__

"If you were me, you'd do the same  
'Cause I can't take anymore  
I'll draw the shades and close the door  
Everything's not alright and I would rather..."

And as the sun went down we ended up on the ground  
I heard the train shake the windows  
You screamed over the sound (over the sound)  
And as we own this night  
I put your body to the test with mine  
This love was out of control  
Tell me where did it go?

Everyone was silent, completely in awe at how angelic her voice was. I was a little surprised too. Never have I heard someone`s voice be so enchanting. I could feel myself slowly falling into her trap of love, and I think I wanted too. After so much heartbreak, I never thought I could love someone else again.

**Fionna`s POV**

Everyone was quiet. I thought I did something wrong for a minute, when everyone started clapping and cheering, begging for more. Marshall grabbed the mike, "OK everybody! That`s it, the end of tonight`s concert!" Everyone sounded disappointed that the concert was finished now. "Hang around if you want an autograph from the King himself." Everyone lighted up. The Vampire King rarely stayed after the concerts to sign autographs. I smiled, feeling so excited. We got off stage and he floated above me. "What brings you here?"

I grinned. "Only to see the best singer in the world!" He chuckled and circled me.

"You wanna hang with us for awhile?" He asked.

"Mathematical!" I was already dreaming about what cool stuff we`d do.

He smiled. "Alright. Let`s go meet the fans. I tend to keep my promises all the time, and I don`t want to disappoint them."

**AFTER AUTOGRAPHING**

"I`ll be right back." I walked away to find Cake. I couldn`t find her anywhere so I texted her.

**_Sis, where r u?_**

I waited ten minutes before she texted me back.

**_Im with Lord Mochro in front of the bus! I feel so excited girl! ^-^_**

I was walking to the bus, when I felt this weird feeling. I felt like someone was stalking me. I quickened my pace and someone grabbed my arm, stopping me from going anywhere. I sighed and turned around, only to see that stupid monster Gumball. I stared daggers into him and said, "Let me go." I was in a tense, calm state, just about to snap. I was in the perfect mood until he showed up. It`s like he`s a globbin' **_stalker_**!

He gave me a weird grin. I could tell it was dangerous, but I couldn`t quite comprehend what it was saying. "No. You`re coming with me."

"No, I`m globbin' not!" I struggled to get out of his grip. It was never this hard before. I closed my eyes and gritted my teeth, trying to break free. That`s when I felt a little pinch, like a needle, and I felt myself getting weaker and drowsy. 'What do… you… want from … me?" I never heard the answer because I passed out on the ground.

**Gumball`s POV**

I smiled. **_Heh heh… now that she can`t fight back, I can take her to my place now and kill her; if I can't have her, no one can. I`ll have to make sure she`s awake, but tied up really good._** I pulled out my phone and called my maid. "Hey, Peppermint, the bed`s ready?" "Yes master. I used the steel chains and boarded up the windows, and I have your dissecting equipment out and sterilized. I also remembered to sound-proof the walls in your room. But why did you need me to do all of this?" She asked. I growled. **_How dare she question me! I do the ordering, and she is supposed to do it without thinking! _**I took a breath, already feeling antsy knowing that Marshall would be out looking for **my girlfriend**. There was no one around, so I tossed Fionna into my bag and took the shortcut through the woods to my castle. When I got to my room, I stripped her down to her underwear and began to chain her to the bed. I looked at my newly installed wall of knives and other things. I grabbed a bottle of Sleep Water and injected it into her stomach. **_There, that should keep her asleep while I do this…_** I grabbed a large kitchen knife and put it next to the bed. **_Fionna, you wouldn't have to die if you just stayed with me._** I flipped her onto her stomach, grabbed the knife and stabbed her with it. I carved out a large chunk of her flesh and then sprinkled Numb Powder over the wound. **_She's going to wake up soon. I have to make sure that she's tied up completely._** On cue, I heard her groan as she slowly became conscious. She tried to move her arms, but realized she couldn`t. Her eyes flew open and she struggled against the chains, trying to break free. I then realized I forgot to strap down her feet. As I reached for the straps, she kicked out at me and almost bashed my head in. She growled at me. "Let go of me, you sick bastard!" I turned around to the wall of assorted weapons and grabbed a knife. **_Let's see how much pain she can endure without passing out first._** When I turned around with a tray of needles and knives, she gasped. "Don`t touch me! MARSHALLL!" She screamed and struggled. I frowned sarcastically. "Oh, I`m sorry honey, but Marshall can`t hear you through my sound proof walls. I`ll let you go soon anyway. When you're in a body bag!" As I walked towards her, she screamed one more time, "**_MARSHALL! CAKE!"_** it was loud enough to shake the walls and crack the windows under the boards. I slapped her. "You will **NOT** say _his_ name while I`m doing this…" **_BAM! BOOM!_** I could see the windows start to give away under someone`s brute force. I could hear a muffled voice. "FIONNA!" **_Oh crap! What am I going to do? I need to do this fast… Too bad, I wanted her to suffer too…_**

**Marshall`s POV: One Hour Ago**

I walked around in search of Fionna. **_Where the heck could she be? She left me fifteen minutes ago looking for sister._** I pulled out my phone to call Monochromicorn. "Hey what`s up?" He sounded very distracted. "Looking for Fionna. Have you seen a cat around here named Cake?" As I asked him, I felt this weird sense of dread come over me. I started to feel anxious. "Yeah, she`s with me right now. Pretty nice kitty if you ask me." I can almost hear his grin through my cell. "Hmm… Marshall, Cake wants to know if you`ve seen Fionna. I just told her no…" I could hear him trying to quiet the screaming and growling of Cake. I could feel the sense of dread growing, and I had my fears confirmed when I heard a faint call for my name. **_Crap! Where is she?! Hmmm._** I sensed a faint vanilla aroma as I breathe in deeply to calm down. **_That scent is a little familiar… like on the stage when I was with Fionna…_** I was intrigued and thankful for her incidentally leaving a scent trail… **_Very lovely trail indeed…_** my thoughts wandered off as I flew through the sky, the worrying feeling growing on me. I heard another scream for my name. I knew exactly who it was. I picked up the pace and follow her scent and noise till I came upon the Pink City… I vomited inwardly at how pink it was. I made a bee-line to the tower, where I saw the windows boarded up and heard the screaming… **_What the hell is going on?!_** I backed up a little bit, and went into giant bat mode. Those metal boards weren`t going to give away easily, so I needed my strength at its best. I took a breath and rammed full speed into the window. It bent and slightly gave away. "_FIONNA!"_ I shouted, worriedly. Automatically, I had a flash-back from last night:

**_"Well Marshall, looks like it's just you and me tonight." Jaime poked my back. I growled at him._**

**_"Joking. Joking. Jeez... calm down. Enjoy the beach." He sat down and propped his feet up on a chair. He started playing his guitar and I took a breath and smiled. "Fine. Hey, you hungry?"_**

**_"Nope. Just wanna enjoy right now."_**

**_I shrugged and walked across the street to a café. I was in line when a guy shoved me. He was about a foot shorter than me, and was completely pink. He was glaring at me and it just set me off._**

**_"You need something?" I growled, trying to suppress the part of me that wanted to rip him in half._**

**_"Yeah, I want something. I want my girlfriend back, you bag of crap!" He spat at me. My eyes started to glow, not in the mood for this BS, I kicked his legs and kneed him in his guts._**

**_"How dare you talk to the Vampire King like that! I don`t know of this girlfriend you had, but she probably left you for a good reason, considering what a prick you are." My eyes now dangerous, glowing red slits. I looked down at his pitiful form on the ground. He coughed._**

**_"I swear to glob, I will kill you for taking my girl." _**

_*End of Flashback*_

**_OH CRAP! Was SHE the girl that prick was talking about?!_** Fury took over me, and everything was tinted red. I backed up about thirty feet, before flying full speed at the window. It gave away and the sight I saw appalled me. Fionna was tied up and stripped to just her underwear, and Gumball slicing through her abdomen. "NO!" I howled and kicked the bastard away from her body. He looked up at me with fear and something else I couldn't quite recognize… I couldn`t dwell on that at the moment. I flexed my claws and scratched the upperhalf of his body. He yelped in pain and fell completely to the floor, conscious and surrounded in a pool of blood. I frowned, hoping that my slashed killed him instantly… **_He`s bleeding a lot though. Maybe I should let him writhe in his agony until he dies. _**I grin darkly at the idea. My deadly thoughts were interrupted by a sob. I turned around to see Fionna trying to hold back tears. I quickly floated over to her, and slashed the cuffs. Immediately she jumped on me and wrapped her legs around my waist, crying into my shoulder. I felt each sob rack her body, as she tried to calm down. I looked at her worried. "Fionna! We need to get back to the bus! You're hurt really badly and…" I trailed off, her hair was tickling my nose, and I had to suppress the urge to sneeze. She looked up into my eyes with fading fear and growing relief. "No, he didn't. Thank you Marshall…" I felt her hug me harder, and the red haze was fading, fast. The realization of something hit me hard…

**_Fionna`s POV_**

I closed my eyes and hugged Marshall hard. I felt extremely violated and I wanted protection. I shifted a little bit to look up in his eyes, and I felt my breasts brush up against his chest. I feel myself blushing down to my neck. I`m hugging my favorite singer/ guy who just saved me _pratically naked_. I quickly unwrapped my legs from him and grab the blanket to cover myself. He looked at me awkwardly and I saw his cheeks turn pink. He avoids my gaze. "Sorry… I`ll be outside the window if you need anything. I need to call…" His words were interrupted when a frizzled Cake appear. She looked beyond pissed. She looked at Marshall in such a way that made him back away from her and shake his head frantically. He looked at Gumball, then back at me, as if silently telling her what happened. Cake`s eyes fell upon me, and her eyes widened with alarm. She stretched over and enveloped me into her hug. I winced slightly in pain. I could hear my blood dripping onto the candy floor. Cake looked up at me in worry. "My baby! Are you badly hurt anywhere?" I forced a weak smile onto my face. **_I hurt freaking everywhere! My back feels numb too…_** "No, Cake, besides my side, I'm just a little numb." She visibly relaxed. I felt how warm and furry she was through the blanket and I looked into her eyes. "Cake… I`m kinda naked right now, and I wanted to put on my clothes." I whispered into her ear and she stepped back. She looked at Marshall, and his ears turned pink as he turned around. **_*giggles* Marshall is so cute when he's blushing!_** As Cake turns around too, I drop the blanket and get into my clothes. I feel so _weird_. I can`t explain what I`m feeling, but it doesn`t feel good. The horrible numbness I was feeling earlier vanished, and it was replaced with indescribable pain. I gasp at the sudden feeling and collapsed on the floor. I groan in sheer agony as my head hit the floor with a loud '_thud_'. I felt my vision fading slowly, and the last thing I saw was Cake and Marshall looking at me in worry…


	5. 5 Bitten

**Marshall`s POV**

**_Holy crap!_** I screamed inside my head as I turned around to see her collapse to the ground, unconscious. I could hear her faint breathing and rapid heartbeat. I watched her sister pick her up, hair on end. I tried to console Cake. "Fionna`s gonna be fine. We need to look at her injuries. I have supplies in my bus." I looked down nervously, hoping she was okay. She had Fionna in her paws, and she was bristling. I`m praying it`s not me wants to kill. I just met her and I`m already terrified of her. Maybe she`ll be nicer when Fionna is awake. She sighs and looks me straight in the eye. "Thank you for protecting Fionna when I couldn`t get here fast enough…" I saw her eyes soften with tears and I knew instantly she was blaming herself. "It`s not your fault. Fionna must`ve been off-guard while she was looking for you. We need to go to my bus now, if we`re going to heal her wounds properly." I saw the blood slowly seeping from her back, and my eyes widened in alarm. "We need to go now!" She wrapped Fionna up with herself and together, we ran back to everyone. They were shocked and worried. "What the hell happened?!" Mike looked at me, bewildered. "Later. Go get me my supplies. She`s bleeding. Heavily." I turned my gaze back to Fionna. I put my hand over her heart and I saw her lips twitch into a content smile before it quickly faded as her attempts to breathe were failing. I saw her chest rise and fall rapidly as she doubled her efforts to bring air into her lungs. Alarms were going off in my head that she wasn't going to make it. Mike ran in with the first aid kit and other necessities she would need. I take a deep breath, and slide off her shirt, hoping the wound isn`t as bad as I thought. Her shirt is off and I turn her over onto her stomach. I hear her groan lightly in pain. I gasp involuntarily. There`s a big red spot in the center of her back, but where there was supposed to be skin, there wasn`t; She had a large chunk of her skin ripped off and she was starting to bleed more heavily. I carefully tried to bandage her, listening to her breath and heart rate. When I try to turn her over, she shudders, and her breathing stops and her heart rate just went through the roof. I look at everyone. "She`s stopped breathing. There`s only one way to save her, and I need to be alone with her for a few weeks." My crew backs off, out of my room. Before Jaime goes, he whispers, "Good luck." I look at Cake, she looking at me desperately. "Save my little sister, or I will kill you." She walks off, bristling and muttering to herself. Something along the lines of ripping my spine out if I don't save Fi. Jeez, I'm scared to see her after this month… I sigh. I really don`t want to this… but it`s the only way to save her… the human I love… I open my mouth and lean down towards her neck, my fangs touched the side of her neck. I hesitated; worried about what would happen when she wakes up. I slowly sunk my fangs into her neck, and she jumped a foot in the air and started to convulse. **_Oh no… her blood is trying to fight my venom!_** I held Fionna still, and sunk my teeth in further and stayed like that until she stopped moving. I released my teeth from her neck and sat on my chair, waiting for the change. In my head I was thinking about the worst that could happen when she woke up. It was the most likely thing to happen, and if it does, even I won't be able to tame her. _***sighs* It`s gonna take awhile before the venom has completely circulated in her veins. What happens if she does become one? I don`t think I can handle her. Maybe it wasn`t such a good idea for me to bite her. I should`ve had Jaime or Mike to do it. I get frustrated. Aaahhh! Why didn`t they stop me? They know what happens when fearless and evil combine… maybe I shouldn`t have toured over here**_. I knew she lived somewhere around here, and I wanted to meet her and talk. I smile sadly when I remember the first time I met her. She can`t even remember me, I was masked and eating little people, when she showed up. She was so beautiful and I was stunned momentarily by her. I disappeared before she could even touch me, and while she was sleeping, I erased her memory. I used to watch her sleep at night and sing soft tunes into her ears just so I could see her smile. I quickly shake the memory away, knowing I only had two days to gather what I needed to keep her at bay. It was dark out, so I didn't need my umbrella. I floated out into the woods, my ears straining for the sound of an animal to satisfy her needs.

I was going to have to revert to my blood-drinking side to save Fionna.


End file.
